Une vie de Shinigami pour des arrancars
by neko-inu-chin
Summary: C'est pendant la guerre entre les arrancars et les shinigamis. Aizen est partit en retraite. Certains espadas et leurs fraccions ont trahi Aizen si vous voulez savoir faut lire.  J'ai aussi quelques idées de couples mais je suis pas très sure de les faire
1. Chapter 1

A Karakura, un gargenta s'est ouvert pour laisser place au groupe qui est rester au Hueco mundo pour être soigné grâce à la lieutenant de la 4ème division kotetsu Isane. Quand à ceux qui ont fait la guerre à Karakura les attendaient. Car les troupes d'Aizen sont partis en retraite.

**Ichigo: **Vous avez Inoue avec vous?  
**Rukia:** **(lui donnant un coup sur la tête)** crétin! pourquoi on l'aurait oubliée alors que c'est grâce a toi qu'elle est de retour avec nous!  
**Ichigo:** **(mettant la main ou Rukia a fait le coup) **Idiote! me tape pas alors que je sort du combat contre Aizen!_**pas longtemps mais j'ai quand même mal**_ En tout cas tout est régler par rapport au sauvetage d'Inoue.  
**Ishida:** **(remontant ses lunettes) **Désolé de te dire ça Kurosaki mais il me semble que les troupes d'Aizen sont partis et qu'ils peuvent toujours capturé Inoue. Et en plus des arrancars ont trahis Aizen.  
**Ichigo: **Quoi? comment ça se fait?  
**Byakuya: **Je pense pas Kurosaki que Aizen abandonne facilement son idée. Et pour les arrancars qui ont trahis Aizen il parait que ce sont 2 espadas et une fraccion d'espada.  
**Ichigo:** Byakuya ne parle pas de malheur. Ben si c'est le cas j'irez au Hueco Mundo, je sauverai une nouvelle fois Inoue, et cette fois je battrai Aizen une bonne fois pour toute. Et pou les truc des arrancars désolé de te dire a Byakuya mais tu répond pas à ma question.  
**Rukia:** **(lui redonnant un coup au même endroit)** Ne parle pas comme ça à Nii-sama! PAYSAN!  
**Inoue: **Hum ... J'ai entendu parlé c'était lors d'une réunion d'espada et il c'est passé un truc qui a pas plus à 2 d'entre eux et ils ont trahi Aizen avant que vous arrivez, et puis il y a l'arrancar fraccion qui les a suivit pour être libre.  
**Yachiru: **Yeah! gros néné-chan t'a plein d'infos. Sa va servir pour Ken-chan.  
**Hitsugaya: **Sou-Taicho qu'est ce que nous faisons dans ces cas là?  
**Matsumoto:** Taichoooooo! Vous êtes pas marrant. On vient juste à peine de terminer la guerre que vous voulez déjà vous battre avec des arrancars qui ont trahis Aizen.  
**Yamamoto: **Dans ces cas là nous ...

Il a pas pu finir que quelqu'un le coupa

**Katzaki: **Nous allons à la soul society et nous verrons s'ils agissent bien ou pas. Et quand à Aizen ben on attendra qu'il se bouge.  
**Yamamoto: **Oui c'est ce que j'allais dire. tu étais pas obligé de me couper la parole lieutenant Katzaki.  
**Renji: **Mais j'ai une question Sou-Taicho.  
**Yamamoto: **Quelle est votre question lieutenant Abarai?  
**Ichigo:**_**Qu'est ce qu'il va encore dire celui là?**_  
**Renji: **Si jamais ces arrancars vont à la soul society et qu'ils font rien de mal qu'au contraire ils aimeraient être avec nous. Est ce qu'ils seront au rang de Taicho?  
**Ichigo: **WOAH! Renji pour une fois que tu pose une question intelligente.  
**Renji: **Quoi! qu'est ce que t'as dis? Enfoiré!  
**Ichigo: **J'ai dis ...  
**Renji:(coupant Ichigo)**J'avais compris la 1ère fois!  
**Rukia:(donnant un coup à Renji et à Ichigo)** Renji! Tu pose une question très intéressante au Sou-Taicho et tu le laisse même pas parler! Quand à toi Ichigo! tu ferait mieux d'écouter le Sou-Taicho car sa te concerne en tant que Shinigami remplaçant!  
**Yamamoto: **Bien! Merci de votre intervention Kuchiki Rukia. Bon pour la réponse je pense que je vais y réfléchir car sa peut être intéressant.  
**Katzaki: **OU PAAAS! Je suis pas trop d'accord avec ça. Je suis pas sure de leur faire confiance après ce qu'ils ont fait à Inoue.  
**Inoue: **Katzaki-san mer...  
**Katzaki:(coupant Inoue et en colère)**Arrête avec ta politesse! j'aime pas ça moi! Et tu le sais en plus je te l'ai déjà dis!  
**Yamamoto: **Bon nous allons retourner à la Soul Society, sauf vous lieutenant Katzaki.  
**Katzaki: **Pourquoi?  
**Yamamoto: **Car il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller Karakura et vu que les anciens taicho ne sont pas de notre côté et que je veut que le groupe qui sont partit au Hueco Mundo me fasse un rapport, j'ai décidé que ce serez vous.  
**Katzaki: **OK _**Cool je pourrais être avec Shinji et les autres**._  
**Yachiru:(triste) **Sniiiifff! Kat-chan! Tu vas me manquer!  
**Katzaki: **OOOOOOOOHHH! Yachiru c'est pas comme si on allait plus se revoir. Tu vas me manquer et Ken-chan aussi.  
**Ichigo:** Rukia ne reste pas dans le monde réel?  
**Byakuya:** Kurosaki Ichigo, serais tu devenu sourd? Le Sou-Taicho a dit que le groupe qui était au Hueco Mundo devait venir à la Soul Society pour faire un rapport.

Le Sou-Taicho ouvre le Seikaimon pour aller à la Soul Society.

**Rukia:(étant la dernière avec Renji a passé le portail)** Ne vous inquiétez pas je trouverai l'occasion pour revenir avec vous.  
**Renji: **Ouais! Moi aussi!  
**tous le monde sauf Ichigo:** Revenez quand vous voulez.  
**Ichigo:(les yeux à moitié ouvert)**Euh ... TOI! Tu peut rester où tu es!  
**Renji:(une veine qui ressort sur le côté de la tête) **Quoi? Tu va voir Ichi...

Il a pas pu finir que le portail se ferma.

**Ichigo: **Bon débarras! **(se tournant vers le groupe)** Bon je rentre chez moi. On se voit demain pendant les cours _**Malheureusement**._  
**Inoue:(faisant des grands signe avec sa main)**Oui à demain! Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! Katzaki-San!  
**Chad: **Bon moi aussi je dois y allé à demain Ishida et Katzaki.  
**Ishida:(remontant ses lunettes)**A demain Sado-kun. **(se tournant vers Katzaki)** Tu dors où toi?  
**Katzaki: **Au Hangar avec les autres Vizards. Bon faut y aller à demain Ishida.  
**Ishida: **A demain Katzaki _**Comment ça se fait que le proviseur l'ai acceptée dans le lycée? BAH! Après tout ils ont fait pareil pour le capitaine Hitsugaya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Juste un petit truc avant que vous lisez c'est juste pour la présentation de Katzaki.

Katzaki Kurosaki. Elle a 11 ans. Elle est lieutenant de la onzième division et elle est vizard. Son hollow intérieur c'est aussi son zampakuto qui s'appelle yugure no ryu (dragon du crépuscule). Son shikai c'est « double toi yugure no ryu » il se double avec des ruban au bout qui change de couleur selon l'élément qu'elle va utiliser et le bankai vous verrez plus tard. Puis c'est pas la soeur d'Ichigo mais d'Isshin.

Le lendemain dans le monde réel Ichigo et ses amis reprennent leurs vies normale en allant dans le lycée tous se passe bien. Dans le magasin de Kisuke.

**Yoruichi:** Bon moi je vais à la Soul Society pour voir Soi-Fon.  
**Kisuke:** **(mine triste)** Oh! Tu m'abandonne déjà?  
**Yoruichi:** Ben faut que je reprenne des nouvelles d'elle.  
**Kisuke:** Ah! Par rapport à son bras?  
**Yoruichi:** Oui.

Elle rentre dans un Seikaimon et elle arrive à la Soul Society. Un bruit de Shunpo se fait entendre.

**...:** Yoruichi-sama vous tombez bien j'ai un truc important à vous dire.  
**Yoruichi:** **(contente de voir la personne)** Yo! Soi-fon! Ça faisait longtemps? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
**Soi-Fon:** S'il vous plait Yoruichi-sama ne prenez pas ça à la légère.  
**Yoruichi:** Y'a un problème Soi-Fon? Tu as l'air stressée.  
**Soi-Fon:** Veuillez me suivre.

Elles sont arrivées dans un hangar loin du Seireitei.

**Soi-fon:** **(ouvrant la porte)** Voila c'est ici.  
**Yoruichi:** **(écarquillant ses yeux)** Soi-Fon quand les as-tu trouvée?  
**Soi-Fon:** Ben pas longtemps j'ai sentit leurs reiatsu mais apparemment je suis la seule a pouvoir les sentir.  
**Yoruichi:** **(réfléchissant)** Bizarre. T'es la seule a pouvoir ressentir les reiatsu des arrancars qui ont trahis Aizen.  
**Soi-Fon:** Vous êtes sur que ce sont eux les traitres?  
**Yoruichi:** Oui certaines mais on va attendre qu'ils se réveillent pour leurs demandés.  
**Soi-Fon:** Très bien.

Elles attendirent quelques minutes puis ils ce sont réveillés tous les trois en même temps.

**...: (baillant)** On est obligé d'être observé quand on dort?  
**...:** Grimmjow ne commence pas a t'attirer des ennuis alors que nous sommes à la Soul Society.  
**Grimmjow:** C'est qui qui a voulu être là d'abord? Hein Ulquiorra!  
**Ulquiorra:** Ne vas pas non plus le crié sur tous les toits  
**Ggio:** Vous vous disputez encore. Je vous ferai dire qu'il y a deux Shinigamis devant nous.  
**Yoruichi:** Ah! Enfin on arrête de nous ignoré.  
**Grimmjow:** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
**Soi-Fon:** C'est vous qui avez trahis Aizen?  
**Grimmjow:** **(souriant)** Ouais et alors?  
**Soi-Fon:** On peut savoir pourquoi?  
**Ulquiorra:** ... D'accord.  
**Grimmjow:** **(surpris et en colère)** QUOI? Tu vas leurs dire? Ce sont des Shinigamis! Ulquiorra!  
**Ulquiorra:** Je sais et alors?  
**Grimmjow:** **(toujours en colère)** Ben ils ont pas à le savoir sinon ils vont le dire à leurs chef!  
**Soi-Fon:** Ben c'est normal non?  
**Ulquiorra:** Moi je m'en fiche qu'ils le disent. Bon je vais vous expliquez.

**Flash back:**  
Cela se situe dans le Hueco Mundo à Las Noches.

**Gin:** **(souriant)** Alors Aizen-sama, vous avez l'air bien content aujourd'hui.  
**Aizen:** **(souriant)** Oh oui mon cher Gin! Szayel et moi on a fait de grandes découvertes, très intéressante.  
**Gin:** Et je peux savoir ce que c'est?  
**Aizen:** **(souriant)** Tu le sauras bientôt. Kaname tu peux aller me cherché mes chers espada?  
**Tosen:** Bien sur Aizen-sama.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

**Grimmjow:** Quoi qu'est-ce que tu dis Ggio?  
**Ggio:** D'après Barragan-sama les espadas sont convoqués à la salle de réunion.  
**Grimmjow:** Et pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me cherché?  
**Ggio:** Car c'est Tosen-sama qui me la demandé car il t'aime pas.

Ggio et Grimmjow marche jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

**Ggio:** moi je reste à la porte pour écouter dit rien à Aizen-sama s'il te plait.  
**Grimmjow:** **(souriant)** T'es curieux toi. C'est d'accord je dirai rien à Aizen entre félins ont s'aide.  
**Ggio:** **(content)** Super merci Grimmjow.

Tous les espadas sont présent et la réunion commença.

**Aizen:** Merci mes chers espada pour avoir accepter d'être venu à cette réunion.  
**Grimmjow:** Tssss ... Un peu obligé.  
**Ulquiorra:** **(lançant un regard noir à Grimmjow)** Laisse Aizen-sama parlé.  
**Aizen:** Bien merci Ulquiorra. Bon cette réunion consiste à une découverte que moi et Szayel nous avons faites. Szayel je te laisse expliqué.  
**Szayel:** Merci Aizen-sama. Bon ma découverte et que j'ai trouvé des Vasto Lordes en nombre de deux et que Aizen-sama a décidé de les mettre en Arrancars et ils feront partis de l'espada. Mais sachant que l'espada n'a que dix membres deux seront des arrancars normaux mais ça c'est a décision d'Aizen-sama.  
**Aizen:** Oui et ma décision est prise. Alors j'ai remarqué que ces deux Vastos Lordes ont des reiatsu plus élevé que celui d'Ulquiorra.  
**Grimmjow:** C'est normal il réduit le sien.  
**Aizen:** C'est vrai Ulquiorra?  
**Ulquiorra:** Non pas du tout Aizen-sama.  
**Grimmjow:** **(tout bas à Ulquiorra)** J'en suis sur que tu cache quelque chose.  
**Ulquiorra:** **(tout bas à Grimmjow)** Pas du tout.  
**Aizen:** Bon c'est vasto lorde quand il seront des arrancar ils prendront la place du cinq et du quatre.  
**Nnoitra:** **(surpris)** Hein il prend ma place?  
**Haribel:** **(surprise et regardant vers Ulquiorra)** Euh ... Tu dis rien Ulquiorra?  
**Ulquiorra:** **(calme)** Je vois si c'est comme cela, je dois respecté la décision d'Aizen-sama.  
**Haribel:** _**Quoi? Il accepte de plus faire partit de l'espada?**_  
**Aizen:** Nnoitra à partir de maintenant tu es l'espada six.  
**Grimmjow:** Ah c'est moi qui perd ma place dans l'espada très bien.  
**Haribel:** _**Pourquoi il le prenne bien? Non la tête Ulquiorra à changé il a l'air déçu et Grimmjow lui aussi je serai pas surprise qu'il le trahissent**_  
**Aizen:** Voila la réunion est terminée.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont partit en premier de la réunion suivit de Haribel et de Stark qui les rejoint.

**Stark:** Ulquiorra, Grimmjow on peut vous parlez à vous deux?  
**Grimmjow:** Si tu veux.  
**Haribel:** Pourquoi vous êtes d'accord avec la décision d'Aizen?  
**Ulquiorra:** Penses tu vraiment que je suis d'accord avec sa décision Haribel?  
**Grimmjow:** **(surpris)** Ulquiorra tu vas trahir Aizen?  
**Ulquiorra:** Sa se pourrait.  
**Stark:** **(se grattant derrière la tête)** Je vois ... Je suis d'accord avec votre décision je vous laisse partir.  
**Haribel:** Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec votre décision _**je vais prévenir mes fraccion je pense que je vais les suivre la décision d'Aizen est injuste.**_  
**Ggio:** Ulquiorra, Grimmjow j'ai tout entendu c'est vrai que vous allez trahir Aizen?  
**Grimmjow:** Ouais! Pourquoi? Tu veux venir?  
**Ggio:** **(avec un grand sourire)** Ouais pourquoi pas.  
**Stark:** **(disant à l'oreille de Grimmjow)** Je pense que je vais être dans votre camp je suis pas du tout d'accord avec la décision d'Aizen.  
**Grimmjow:** **(souriant)** Viens quand tu veux.  
**Haribel:** **(disant à l'oreille d'Ulquiorra)** Je préviens mes fraccion et je vous rejoint quand je peux.  
**Ulquiorra:** Très bien. Si c'est ta décision alors je ne dirai rien ton aide sera la bienvenue.

**Fin du flash back.**

**Yoruichi:** Eh bien! J'imaginais pas Aizen comme ça.  
**Soi-Fon:** Je suppose que vous voulez vous venger?  
**Grimmjow:** Ouais moi c'est clair que oui.  
**Ulquiorra:** Je me ferai plaisir en butant ce déchet de prochain cuatro espada.  
**Soi-Fon:** Haribel et Stark arrivent quand?  
**Ulquiorra:** Quand ça leurs plairont.  
**Soi-Fon:** Je pense qu'il faut dire au Sou-taicho ses nouvelles.  
**Ulquiorra:** Bon allons le voir.  
**Grimmjow:** Ouais ben je deviendrai pas un taicho

Ils partent en direction de la première division.


End file.
